dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Hunt 3: Imperious Rex Ruins
:"At lassst! The Imperious Rex Ruinsss. The place is crawling with strange grocks, but you're the one excavating! Go for it!" :::::::::''-Sal'' Treasure Hunt 3: Imperious Rex Ruins is the third Treasure Hunt in the game Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger.This stage can be unlocked after completing Main Stage 6: "Showdown: Russ's Secret Weapon". This stage helps Dillon get more money, more than getting it from Treasure Hunt 2: Grockburn Mine. Making a profit By wearing and doing the following things with the specified gear, gives hints to getting a profit from the 1000 being used to enter. Read each carefully to be able to preform these profits. Gear Choice (Going all Basic) ::Basic Boots ::Basic Gloves ::Basic Spikes ::Basic Bandana ::Snake Tailsman/Mole Tailsman Having only the lowest gear, gives the chance of large combos. Be sure to take note to whats around Dillon and be ready to do combos. The mine chunks in this treasure hunts are a lot stronger than others, so Dillon will be grinding for more than usual, but with no fear of breaking the gear. Though it will take some time defeating the grocks, Dillon can still manage to defeat them with skill and patience. Profits will automatically be earned on the second floor by grinding all mine chunks if and only if (depending on the amount of chunks) Dillon keeps the combos until all objects are destroyed (even rocks are useful for keeping or increasing combos). Note: This strategy is used mostly to get money more than items. Gear Choice (Leveled Up!) ::Dragon Boots ::Punisher Gloves ::Star Spikes ::Macho Bandana ::Snake Tailsman/Mole Tailsman Having the highest gear gives a better chance to get more rare item drops. Note: This strategy is used mostly to get rare items for a profit instead of money from combos. Warning! If you are more of a grinding type, BE SURE TO REPLACE/REPAIR SPIKES AT ALL COSTS before entering this stage. Most of the time it will be broken very easily. Gear Choice (Basic Boots Buyer) ::Basic Boots ::Punisher Gloves ::Star Spikes ::Macho Bandana ::Snake Tailsman/Mole Tailsman Having these gears in this treasure hunt allows both a better chance to get more item drops and large combos. Note: This strategy is used mostly to get lots of items for a profit including the money from combos. Warning! If you are more of a grinding type, BE SURE TO REPLACE/REPAIR SPIKES AT ALL COSTS before entering this stage. Most of the time it will be broken very easily. Gear Choice (Star Spikes Specialty) ::Basic Boots ::Basic Gloves ::Star Spikes ::Basic Bandana ::Snake Tailsman/Mole Tailsman Having these gears in this treasure hunt allows both a better chance to get more item drops and large combos. Note: This strategy is used mostly to get lots of items for a profit including the money from combos. Warning! If you are more of a grinding type, BE SURE TO REPLACE/REPAIR SPIKES AT ALL COSTS before entering this stage. Most of the time it will be broken very easily. Mine Chunks :Mine Chunk Spoils :::::::Common: Pagodite and Gypsum :::::::Uncommon: Earth Dew or Green Eye* :::::::Rare: Aurolia** Pink Mine Chunk ---- :::::::Common: Gypsum :::::::Uncommon: ' Kidinite :::::::'Rare: ' Oldstone ''Regular Mine Chunk ---- :::::::'''Common: Earth Dew*** :::::::Uncommon: N/A :::::::Rare: Orchid Heart and Mephistite Yellow Mine Chunk (type 1) ---- :::::::Common: Green Eye*** :::::::Uncommon: Aquacite :::::::Rare: Aurolia Yellow Mine Chunk (type 2) 1* This is only when the Treasure hunt location starts to glow after completing a stage. It will give out the specified item instead of the other. 2* This is extremely rare than most chunks give off while grinding. 3* This is more common than most chunks give off while grinding. List of Possible Grocks Encountered These are the Grocks that are found in the Grockburn Mines. Some are only found here. *Footgrock *Weakgrock *Bossgrock *Gungrock *Veggrock *Ramgrock *Goldgrock *Motogrock *Stronggrock *Diregrock *Maskgrock *Springgrock *Red Veggrock *Magmagrock *Diggrock *Helmgrock *Rail Ramgrock *Mawgrock *Bold Weakgrock *Infernogrock* *Big Ramgrock *Gold Ramgrock *Gemgrock *Medigrock *Torsiongrock* *Swinghorngrock* *Gold Bossgrock *Big Swinghorngrock* *Mini Vulcangrock* :1* These are only found in this treasure hunt List of Possible Items These are the Items that can be found specifically in this stage for a diferent range of money that can be obtained from that item. 1* This is only when the Treasure hunt location starts to glow after completing a stage. Category:Stages Category:The Last Ranger Stages Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Content